Stopping my Pain
by Manda-Panda93
Summary: School is skipped and feelings come to light. Yaoi. M for a reason.


This is in the same universe as my "Pleasuring my Pain" story. You don't have to read it to understand this, it can be a stand-alone story, but reading it would make me very happy!

Also, reviewing makes me happy. I really does help, knowing what went wrong in a fic and what was good.

Disclaimer: I no own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

><p>Bakura POV<p>

I slammed my phone down onto my desk and almost slapped myself in the head. _I can't believe this… _I grabbed the phone from the table and shoved it in my pocket. _Fuck, Ryou, what were you thinking?_

Class hadn't started yet, only Seto and Jou were here, but they hadn't noticed I was in the room, even after the little fit I just threw. I quickly walked down the aisle and looked back at them. _You would think a Master and his Slave would pay more attention to the world around them. Well, I think they should. _The door closed gently behind me.

I stalked down the hallways, not concerned by the other people who moved from my path. _Fuck you, Yugi! You can't change me! People will continue to fear me simply because I am me!_

**Bakura, really, I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about. -R**

**You're so full of shit, Ryou. You fell down the stairs at our seven story building. You fell three flights. You're not fine. I'm coming to get you. -B**

* * *

><p>Ryou POV<p>

"Yugi, are you sure this will work? I mean, it's Bakura and you know how he is… I'm not sure… maybe we should stop this now." I said as I started to unlock my phones touch screen.

"No! Ryou, you want him to come to you. Remember? You asked me to help you and I'm trying to, but you need to help me too." Yugi plead to me as he held my hand in place over the phone, stopping me.

"Fine," I pouted, only a little though, because I knew that what was coming was going to be good.

"So, are you good, 'cause Yami came home today after three weeks in Egypt, so, umm, yeah…" Yugi looked at the clock, the front door of my apartment, me, then back to the clock.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I giggled a little as he ran for the door after nodding to me. "Bye, Yugi! Thanks for the help!"

The door slammed closed behind him.

"Okay, so, I need to umm, yeah, change!" I ran into my bedroom and looked at the outfit on the bed. "Umm, what the hell was Yugi thinking? I can't wear that!"

There wasn't much to the outfit, if it could be called that. Well, it was really just a thong, there was no outfit to it. _Yugi, I really hope this isn't yours… oh god! That's a really gross image! _

I shuddered and went to get in the shower.

_So, I guess this is the day… the day that I finally get to be with Bakura… I hope he likes me this way… I mean, we've lived together for like, four years. And I love him _The water was cold by the time I finally pulled myself from the my thoughts.

_Fuck, Bakura, I really hope that I'm not making the biggest mistake of my life. I don't want to lose you because of this if you don't feel the same way… I just hope you do._

* * *

><p>Bakura POV<p>

I parked in the spot that was allotted to me and Ryou and killed the car.

I looked up at our window when I stepped out of the car, I couldn't tell if there were lights on or not because the curtains were closed.

The sun was just starting to raise and it was chilly. I sighed heavily and watched as my breath fogged in the air.

I shook my head and ran into the building.

* * *

><p>Ryou POV<p>

I looked at the thong but before I could even think of putting it on, I heard the door open.

"Ryou! Where the fuck are you?" Bakura was home.

I jumped into my bed and covered up with my sheets. "My room."

The door flew open and in ran a frazzled looking Bakura. "Are you okay?" I nodded. "Are you sure, 'cause I can take you to the doctors if that's what you need. I'm going to call the school and tell them that we're both sick and that we staying home. I'm going to watch you for the next 24 hours and if you show any signs of-"

"Bakura, shut up. I'm fine. Call the school and then come back here, okay? I have to talk to you." he looked at me for a minute before nodding and walking into the living room to make the phone call.

I took a deep breath and looked down at my hands sitting in my lap, trying to calm myself down. _I hope he listens to me… I don't know what I'll do if he leaves… but that doesn't matter right now, 'cause he won't leave me… at least I don't think he will. _

I looked up when the door closed softly, staring at Bakura as he walked across the room to sit on the edge of my bed.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" he asked when he had settled himself to his liking.

"Oh, umm…" I blushed just thinking about what I wanted to say to him.

There was silence for a few minutes before Bakura got tired of it. "Ryou, what is this about? Is something wrong?"

I shook my head, looking down from his eyes, his gaze was too intense.

"Then what?"

"I love you." I said in a small voice, very quietly.

"What was that? I didn't hear it." he leaned in closer to me to hear me better.

"I said I like you." it was only a little louder this time, not much, but just enough for Bakura to hear me. I didn't want to hurt our friendship by repeating what I had said the first time so I changed my wording.

He sat back and just looked at me. "I would hope you like me, I mean, you live with me. You can't very well hate me can you?"

"No, Bakura, that's not what-" I cut myself off. "You know what, no, never mind. Just forget I said anything." I shook my head at him and slumped down into my bed, pulling to covers and blankets up and around me as I curled into a ball.

"Ryou-"

"No, it's fine. It was nothing, just forget it" I said from deep in the blankets.

"Okay, Ryou, umm, just yell if you need something." he sounded defeated as he left the room.

The door clicked shut and I jumped for my phone, quickly opening a text.

**I couldn't do it. Nothing happened. But I think he likes me… I think. Thanks for trying, Yugi. -R**

I laid back down and let the tears fall silently.

* * *

><p>Bakura POV<p>

_I think he likes me… the way I like him… what the hell, just happened… I think he was trying to tell me but I shut him out without even meaning to. Fuck. _

I dropped onto the couch and just waited for him to need something.

_It's going to be a long day._

I sat for almost two hours, just staring at the wall, waiting for him. But nothing ever happened.

_Okay, I'm done waiting for him. I need to know now._

I got up and walked to his door.

* * *

><p>Ryou POV<p>

The door opened and clicked shut, the lights stayed off and the bed shifted as Bakura sat down next to me.

I heard him move around for a moment before the blanket lifted and his warm body touched mine.

"I think I like you, Ryou, in a way that isn't for friends." he said softly as my body stiffened against his. "Ryou, is that what you were trying to tell me?"

I laid there, attempting to make my mind understand what he had just said to me.

* * *

><p>Bakura POV<p>

The silence was deafening as I waited for him. _I seem to be waiting for him a lot lately, but that's okay, 'cause I will always wait for him. _

I was starting to think that maybe this was a mistake on my part but then he turned toward me slowly.

"Bakura… I don't like you…" I was too shocked to do anything.

* * *

><p>Ryou POV<p>

He didn't move and I knew what he was thinking. It wasn't often that our Bond opened like this.

"Bakura… I love you." I wrapped him in my arms and held him close to me, I shoved the Bond open pushing my feelings through it. His whole body relaxed against mine as the words left my lips and his mind was flooded with lust and love.

"The Bond… you knew?" he had buried his face into my neck a few seconds ago so his hot breath caused me to shudder.

"Yeah, I knew. Jou was explaining his relationship with Seto and I noticed he was getting this dreamy look in his eyes as he was looking over my shoulder. I looked back and sure enough, there was Seto. He was half naked-"

Bakura pulled away from me and sat up. "Why the fuck was he half naked?" he was growling and it was cute.

"Bakura, this happened at that pool party for Jou's birthday from three and a half years ago… you were half naked too." he stopped growling and laid back down next to me. "Anyway, I was looking through pictures from that party a few years ago when I found one of me, you and Honda. You and Honda were talking about something… actually, you guys were fighting but I wasn't stopping you. I was staring at you with that same dreamy look that Jou has with Seto."

Bakura's arms snaked around me and pulled me over him. I laughed as hide my face in his chest. My voice was muffled when I spoke again. "I asked Jou about it, he took one look at the picture and told me I was your Slave. At first I was… scared. I didn't really understand what that meant but I thought I didn't want it. Slave is a scary word and the definition I knew was down right terrifying but Jou explained the difference."

"Jou shouldn't have told you any of that. It was my job to do that." Bakura growled, which just made me giggle 'cause it made his chest vibrate under my head.

"I know but I was thinking of moving out and I didn't talk to you for almost a month, if you remember that. Jou said I needed to pull my head out of my ass before I killed us both. I felt like shit during that month. You looked it."

"I remember. I wondered what was going on. I tried asking you but you always ran off."

"I know! That's why Jou told me because I couldn't think straight around you because I was terrified of you and what you stood for. But Jou explained everything for me and I stopped being scared of you." I noticed for the first time that he didn't have a shirt on, that my face was pressed to his bare chest. I smiled a little and kissed his nipple lightly.

He started but settled back down after a moment. "Ryou, what are you doing?"

What I was doing was kissing, licking, and maybe there was a little biting involved, his chest as he ran his blunt nails down my back. I purred and pulled his nipple into my mouth.

He growled deep in his throat and pushed me off onto my back, climbing on top of me. He looked down at me with a snarl of passion on his face. _I should be a afraid of him right now, but I can't because of this love for him. _I ran my hands up his chest, loving the feel of his muscles as they bunched under my hands.

"Ryou, if we have sex-"

"Make love."

"What?"

"If we make love, it's not just sex with us. We would be making the physical side of our Bond, therefore, it's not sex." I said as I watched his face, hands rubbing his abs and playing teasingly with the button to his pants. "At least, that's what I think…"

"But that's right! You know all this, from Jou…" Bakura started to roll off me but I stopped him.

"No, I know all this because of the Bond. The mental Bond. The second I started talking to you again, that Bond opened and I was flooded with all this information about the different Bonds and what they did and how they would effect me and you. I'm shocked you never felt me running around in your head." I sat up and pressed a kiss to his lips softly. "I learned everything about the Bonds from you, you just didn't know it."

"Ryou, there's another thing, umm, if we do make love, and if you do bite me and 'drink' my blood, even just a little, we will be as good as married in the eyes of the Vampire Laws." Bakura said, rolling off me to lay next to me.

"Yeah, I know. I wouldn't mind if you don't." I looked at him sheepishly from the corner of my eye.

He looked at me for moment before pulling me into a kiss. His hand was on the back of my neck, holding me in place while his other drifted down my naked body to my hip. He paused for second and pushed me away, throwing the blankets and covers back from me.

"You've been naked this whole time?" Bakura was staring wide eyed at me.

"Uhh, you just noticed? Bakura, you were straddling me a few minutes ago! How didn't you notice?"

"I don't know…" he trailed off and just stared at me. "So, are you sure, that you want this?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I have loved you for a long time now and I know you won't leave me." I leaned into him a little, very slowly, waiting to see if he pulled away from me, before I started to place light kisses from his ear down to his collar bone.

* * *

><p>Bakura POV<p>

He had been kissing me gently for a while now and it was driving me insane. My hands ran down his back, wishing he would stop teasing me.

* * *

><p>Ryou POV<p>

_When is he going to stop me? _I kissed his pulse point in his throat, when an idea hit me.

I grinned and then bit down roughly at the base of his neck. He growled deeply and rolled me over onto my back taking the dominate position over me. It was then that I saw the blood begin to drip down his pale chest, a stark contrast, even in the dark of the room.

It was hypnotic to watch the blood drip, my eyes trained on that one thing for what felt like hours but I knew to only be seconds before I sat up and licked it away.

So many flavors assaulted my tongue at once that I couldn't name them all. I felt the Bond tighten on my body, heart and mind as it was reinforced with his blood.

"Ryou, love, are you sure? I feel it, I know you can." his voice was concerned as he looked at me.

I just grinned, nodding my head and biting his neck again, but gently this time.

He growled again and attacked my body with his.

* * *

><p>Bakura POV<p>

The sounds coming out of him were heaven and hell. They were the sweetest thing in the world but they drove me insane with lust. I know I wouldn't hurt him, but, God, did I want to, just to hear him moan my name.

My hand ran up his side, touching lightly, softly up to his hair, where I fisted it, tightly, harshly pulling it to the point of Ryou gasping and arching his hips into mine.

* * *

><p>Ryou POV<p>

He moved down my body, kissing everywhere his could as he traveled downward. My ribs were bitten, my belly button tongue-fucked, my hipbones licked.

I gazed down at his head as he gently licked the base of my cock. _Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God. Is he really going-_ my thoughts were cut off as his mouth wrapped around my head.

"Fuck! Ah, Bakura!" it was my turn to grip his hair and pull, which seemed to turn him on if the teeth that grazed over my cock and the harder sucking was anyway to tell. He tongued my slit for a while before moving on to the rest of my cock. He ran his tongue over the sensitive underside of my cock, right along the vain there.

His mouth left my head to lick around the base before trailing lower. He growled low in his throat and raised my legs over his shoulders and pushed my hips up.

I started to hyperventilate when his tongue pressed on my entrance. "Bakura, please…"

'It's fine, my Love, this is for the best in the long run.' his voice was in my mind, smooth and calm, reassuring me in my moment of panic.

I nodded my head, even though he couldn't see the gesture. I pulled in some air only to have it forced from my lungs when his tongue pressed into me.

My eyes closed on their own as he rimmed me. "Bakura, I-I want more… please, I need it." my voice shook more then I wanted it to but I needed to get it out so he knew. I was too far gone to remember that the Bond allowed telepathy. _If it feels this good right now, when he's not even in me, what's it going to feel like when he's pounding into me, fucking me hard? Oh, God, I'm going to die… but I'll die happy… that's a good way to go._

All thoughts stopped when I felt something other then a tongue push into me. I almost tensed, but he told me to relax. 'No! Ryou, don't. It will just make it worse.'

_How is he so calm right now? I'm just about losing my mind and he's the picture of peace!_

"I'm not calm. If you looked into me, you would see that. I can barely control myself right now, but I'm doing it for you. I don't want to hurt you." Bakura said before running his tongue up my cock.

I moaned and pushed my hips up at his face. He chuckled lightly then took me into his mouth once again.

My world blurred into a pleasured haze as he sucked my cock slowly and strongly, his finger moving just as slowly.

I was pulled from this haze as his finger was pulled from me and his mouth left my cock. I felt him move up my body, felt him lay himself on top of me.

"Ryou, where is your lube?" the words were fuzzy in my ears, my brain still coming to terms with what it was feeling.

'Lube… pillow…' my thoughts were fragmented and just as fuzzy and hazy as the rest of the world.

I kind of felt him move his hand under the pillows to grab the small bottle but I was too focused on how his clothed cock was rubbing on mine and how good it felt.

"Ryou, I'm going to prepare you. Do you understand that?" I nodded my head and watched with glazed eyes as his hand moved back down my body.

The lube was cold as it was pressed into me on his finger. I tensed even though I knew I shouldn't and it almost hurt. He kissed me quickly, pulling my attention to the kiss rather then the finger invading my lower body. Or fingers, as another was pushed in.

I gasped into the kiss, Bakura taking this chance to run his tongue through my mouth. I didn't care that he had just rimmed me or sucked my cock, I wanted this kiss almost as much as I wanted him in me, fucking me hard into the bed below.

He thrust in three fingers and I almost cried out in pain. It burned like a bitch, stretching muscles that didn't want to be stretched.

"I think your ready, what do you think, my Love?" I was panting by this time.

'Yes, yes, yes, yes! Please, Bakura!' I chanted into the link.

He chuckled while he sat up, unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them off.

I smiled as he lowered himself back onto my body. My legs went around his hips, my arms around his neck, he kissed me softly as he lubed his cock.

'Relax, my Love, don't tense up, don't resist my body, just allow it. Let me in, please.' the plea was soft, filled with lust and love.

Bakura wrapped his hands around my hips and holding me gently, began to push into me.

I bit into his shoulder to keep from crying out in pain, but I knew he felt it. He didn't inch his way in, he just thrust in all the way. He stopped when he was but it still hurt like a son of a bitch.

'Forgive me, my Love. It's better this way, I swear it.'

I slowly released his shoulder from my teeth and set my head back against the pillows to stare up at him. I knew there were tears in my eyes, right at the corners, just waiting to fall. When they did, Bakura brushed them away with soft kisses.

The pain flowed away and I soon became impatient without movement. "Bakura, move, please…"

He kissed my lips again and pulled out to thrust back in.

Somewhere around the fourth thrust, he hit my prostate causing me to cry out and arch my hips off the bed and into his, deepening the already powerful thrusts.

I moved with him, trying to receive as much pleasure from this as possible.

'Bite me… drink from me and you will feel what you are looking for.' his voice was dark, full of temptation. He bared his neck in a way that was the opposite of the dominate position he was in. It was almost submissive of him, to give me his neck.

I glanced at his eyes to see if he really meant it, and he did, I could see it, he wanted it just as much as I did. My mouth latched on and I kissed and suckled on his pulse point for a moment before sinking my teeth into him.

The blood was rich and powerful, it would have knocked me over if I had been standing up, luckily, I was on my back. I felt my body spasm around his, felt him nail my prostate head on, felt his hand wrapped around my cock and the thumb he ran over me slit.

Then what he was feeling at that moment hit me. My body as it tightened, as the heat within me increased, as the heat in his belly turned to fire that burned through his body like a wildfire.

My body overloaded on sensations, my orgasm ripped through me. My channel gripped his cock, milking it strongly. I exploded in his hand, cum falling onto my stomach and lower chest. My lungs stopped working and burned just has hotly as the rest of my body.

Then Bakura's orgasm hit, I felt him cum deep in me, the heat buried deep within me. All of his sensations just overwhelmed my mind and body.

I saw the world slowly become black, everything fading away.

* * *

><p>Bakura POV<p>

I collapsed on top of my little love, spend and exhausted. His breath was still labored but smoothing out quickly. He wasn't even conscious at this point but he woke up quickly. I smiled as I pulled out and rolled off of him.

He moaned and reached for me. He was awake now, he had just passed out for a moment. "Ryou, my Love, it's fine. I'm right here, I'm not leaving."

He nodded sleepily and quieted back down.

I laid down on my side and pulled him close to me, spooning him gently. 'Good night, my Love.'

'Night.' was the sleepy reply.

I kissed the back of his neck and curled around his body more before falling into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>Ryou POV<p>

It was early, the morning sun spilling into the room through a crack in the curtains. And I was warm. So very warm.

I could feel Bakura behind me, I could feel his hot breath against my neck.

I just laid there for along time, feeling him and thinking about nothing, just enjoying this moment.

I moved a little, trying to get closer to Bakura and that's what triggered the heat in my belly. I moaned low in my throat and froze in my spot.

'Bakura, please, wake up. Please.' even in the link, my voice shook with slight panic.

He made a small noise and started to move away from me. "Ryou… what's-"

I didn't let him finish his sentence, I pushed what I was feeling through the link into his mind. "What's going on with me, Bakura?"

He didn't say anything for a few minutes, then he rolled me onto my back and came over me. "You want me."

I stared up at him, confused but understanding at the same time.

"Do you want me?" I nodded and grinned as I thought of how good he felt inside of me. "I heard that."

His smirk was devilish as he lifted himself from my body. "What are you doing?"

"I saw that little fantasy you had three months ago. I know you want it. You were almost asleep on the couch, we were watching some stupid movie at Jou's. The link is easier to form, even without a physical Bond, when one is sleepy. You were having a dirty dream, weren't you?"

I blushed as I remembered it.

"Yes, you were. I watched it with you. I have to say I quite liked it." he pushed the images from that night into my mind.

Me on my hands and knees on my bed with him behind me, thrusting deep and hard. His hands caressing my cock as I moaned and cried out in pleasure.

I blushed deeply and nodded to him. 'Yes, please, Bakura, I want it.'

I watched as he stared down at my body from where he was sitting between my legs. I could see the admiration in his eyes as he looked at me.

He stopped staring at me and started to look around on the bed.

'Ryou, my Love, where is the lube?'

I shook my head at him and reached down my body. His eyes fixated on my hand as I pushed a finger easily into myself. I moaned and allowed my eyes to slide shut as my finger moved in and out.

I heard him growl at me before I felt his finger join mine. 'My Love,' the fingers of his other hand wrapped around my wrist and pulled my finger from inside. 'This is my job, one that I will do.'

I started to nod only to cry out when he slammed three fingers into me. "Bakura! Oh my God…"

He thrust his fingers for a few moments before removing them. "No… Bakura."

"Hush, my Love." he pushed the picture of me on my hands and knees, along with the strong impression that he wanted me to follow it.

I rolled over onto my stomach and slowly pushed my body up, I would have fallen but Bakura caught my hips and held me.

I felt him run his thumb over my entrance, coming back to it to press it in a little. I hissed and pushed back against him, wanting more then just the tip of his thumb.

The heat in my belly built more, becoming hotter with every moment he touched me. 'Bakura, please, the waiting hurts.'

He leaned down over my back and kissed me between the shoulder blades gently before he impaled me with his thick cock, all at once.

Somewhere far away, I heard a scream then all I felt was the powerful thrusts of my lover as he kneeled behind me, holding my hips in an iron grip. He hit my prostate the first time and he just continued to pound that one spot within me.

Sweat began to drip from my body, running down my back, adding to the sensations that Bakura was creating.

His right hand let go of my hip, running up my side, down over my chest. He fingered my nipple, pinching it roughly. I bucked back against his thrust, groaning harshly.

His hand left my nipple, traveling downward toward my cock. My back arched, pushing my cock into his hand as he gripped me tightly.

* * *

><p>Bakura POV<p>

He was tight. _No, tight doesn't even begin to describe what he is. _It was almost painful to be in him this way. This position and then the way he was arching and twisting, moving with me, just made it harder.

'Ryou, I'm close.'

He didn't answer me, I didn't think he could at this point.

I bent my body over his, kissing his neck after moving his hair aside.

* * *

><p>Ryou POV<p>

His fangs scraped my neck, not breaking the skin. He ran his hand through my hair before fisting it and pulling my head to the side and bared my throat to him.

He didn't waste time, the moment I submitted to him, his fangs sank deep. The pain hit but faded quickly when he slammed into me again, pulling my body back towards him.

I cried out, my body overloaded with my sensations and his, along with the bite. The heat within my belly imploded.

I covered his hand as he covered my insides when I tightened even more.

I heard him groan into my neck. His fangs left my neck and he kissed my ear before my arms gave up causing me to fall to the bed, Bakura's body following as he was leaning on me.

We stayed like this for a while, his body pressing me into the bed.

That is until I realized that I was having problems catching my breath and the reason was my lover.

"'Kura, baby, I love you but get the fuck off. You're heavy." he laughed but rolled away.

"And I love you too."

It was quiet for a long time, I must have drifted off for a moment because the next thing I know, I was on my back with Bakura on my hips.

"Umm, 'Kura, what are you doing?"

"You lied to me." he said, staring down at me, running his hands up my chest, up my arms to wrap around my wrists, pinning them to the bed above my head.

"What? No, I've never lied to you!"

"Did you fall down three flights of stairs yesterday?" he continued to stare at me and holding me in place.

"Oh, I didn't do that. That was Yugi. He just used my phone." he just nodded and released my hands when my phone rang.

**I'm sorry to hear that… not the last part. That's good. By the way, I'm killing you tomorrow… you interrupted me… you fucker! -Yugi **

I laughed as I read the message before throwing the phone back onto the night stand. "I didn't mean to lie to you but I needed to tell you. Please, don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you, my Love." he pulled me over his body, holding me close. "Just don't do that again. If you ever need to tell me anything, just say it to me."

I nodded and slowly drifted to sleep on my lover's chest.

* * *

><p>Later that day<p>

Bakura POV

"Yugi! No, don't hit me! I didn't mean to! I swear I didn't! Bakura! Save me from Yugi! Yami, control him!" I watched my Love running from the short man.

"I don't think so! If either one of you two move, so help me I will kill you all!" Yugi jumped onto Ryou's back, knocking him to the ground and started pulling his head back by his hair.

"Umm, Yug', what ya doin'?" Jou asked as he walked up to the small group of friends.

Seto followed his Slave at a slower pace, walking to stand by the other two Masters.

"Yami, why is your Slave trying to kill Ryou?" Seto asked and I could see he was trying to not laugh at the sight before us.

"Well, Seto, Ryou text Yugi last night and it kind of interrupted us having sex. So, Yugi is killing Ryou for it." Yami explained before moving forward to remove his lover from Ryou.

"Yami! Dammit! You fucker, I told you to leave me alone!" Yugi cried out and tried to break his grasp.

"That's not what you said last night."

I smirked and watched as the fight left Yugi as he fell limp in Yami's arms.

I walked over and picked up Ryou from the ground, holding him close to my chest.

"Thanks babe." Ryou said as he nuzzled into my neck.

"You're welcome, my Love."


End file.
